Alumni Homecoming
by mYsTiCaLNigHTsTaLKeR
Summary: Songfic po ito.. Nagkaroon ng reunion ng mga ninja sa bayan ng Konoha.. Nakabase mainly kanila Sasuke, Sakura at onting Naruto.. pls R&R.. thnx!


Hello! Ngayon na lang ako gagawa ng songfic.. tsaka trip ko kasi tong kanta.. la lang.. hehe.. sana po review kayo ha.. salamat!

Disclaimer: Hindi ko pag-aari ang Naruto.. sana nga akin na lang un.. huhuhuhuhu.. pero ok lang! tsaka tong kantang "Alumni Homecoming" e hindi akin.. Parokya ni Edgar po ito..

Sige.. roll the cam na.. ah.. reviews po! Thnx!

**Alumni Homecoming**

**-a songfic by:**

**mysticalnightstalker**

_Napatunganga nung bigla kitang nakita_

_Pagkalipas ng mahabang panahon.._

Pagkalipas ng maramaming taon, nagkaroon ng isang "reunion" para lang sa mga ninja ng bayan ng Konoha. Kabilang na dito ang batch ng pinakamadaldal na ninja na si Naruto. Iba-iba na ang antas ng pagiging ninja nila. Sa isang sulok, doon nakatayo si Sasuke na malalim ang iniisip. Tila nakatingin sa kung saan – o sa kung sino. Napansin ni Naruto si Sasuke na ang tinitingnan ay si.. Sakura. Nilapitan ni Naruto si Sasuke dahil mukhang gumagalaw ang bibig nito na parang may kausap. Paglapit niya dito ay tumutula pala ito.

_High School pa tayo nung una kang makilala_

_At tandang tanda ko pa, noon pa may sobrang lupit mo na.._

"Uhmm.. Sasuke? Me sinasabi ka ba?" tanong ni Naruto kay Sasuke na nakatulala kay Sakura habang kinakaway nito ang kamay niya sa harap ng mukha ni Sasuke. Nang pinakinggan niya nang maigi ang sinasabi nito, nagulat siya. Hindi pala ito tumutula, kumakanta pala. Sinabayan niya pa ito sa pagkanta ng "Alumni Homecoming".

Ni hindi kumurap ang binata nang Uchiha.

_Hindi ko lang alam kung pano, basat biglang nagsama tayo_

_Di nagtagal ay napaibig mo ako.._

_Sira ulo ka Sasuke.. pano namang hindi kayo magsasama e iisa lang team niyo.. ungak!_ Isip-isip ni Sasuke at pagkatapos ay binatukan ang sariling ulo. Ngunit di niya pa rin napansin si Naruto.

"Sabi ko na nga ba! May tililing ka nga Sasuke! Matagal nang maluwang turnilyo mo sa utak no! Umamin ka!" Sabi naman ni Naruto nang nakitang binatukan ni Sasuke ang sarili nitong ulo.

_Mula umaga hanggang uwian natin laging magkasama tayong dalawa.._

_Parang kahapon lang nangyari sa akin ang lahat_

_Tila isang tulang medyo romantiko ang banat.._

_Ngunit may napag-usapan, bigla na lang nagkahiyaan_

_Mula noon hindi na tayo nagpansinan.._

**_Flashback (naalala ni Sasuke ang nakaraan..)_**

"O sige, bukas na lang uli tayo magtraining.. Kita-kits na lang bukas!" sabi ni Sir Kakashi.

"Sakura, Sasuke! Sabay-sabay na tayo umuwi. Para masaya." Yaya ni Naruto sa dalawang ka team.

"Uh.. o sige.. sabay ka na sa amin Sasuke!" sabi naman ni Sakura kay Sasuke.

"Hn.. sige na nga." Sabi ni Sasuke.. pero sa loob-loob niya, _Yes! sabay na naman kami uuwi ni Sakura! Yehey!_

At naglakad na ang tatlo. Ilang sandali pa at biglang nakaramdam si Naruto ng gutom..

"Ahhh! Sasuke, baka naman gusto mo kaming ilibre ni Sakura dito sa Ichiraku Ramen Shop!" sigaw ni Naruto na may halong pang-aasar nang di nila napansing na nasa tapat na pala sila ng ramen shop na nabanggit.

"A-a-a-e, wag na Sasuke. Ako na lang magbabayad sa kakainin namin ni Naruto.." medyo nahihiya si Sakura sa inasal ni Naruto.

Medyo nagulat si Sasuke sa inasal ni Sakura kaya sinabi niya na lang, "Hindi, ako na lang magbabayad." Sabi ng batang Uchiha habang namumulang nakayuko.

At kumain na nga sila. Nang babayaran na ang mga kinain nila,

_Naku! Ano ba to! Wala akong dalang pera! Waaah! Pano na!_, isip-isip ni Sasuke.

Napansin ni Sakura ang paghalukay ni Sasuke sa bulsa niyang walang laman.

"Uhmm.. Sasuke, ako na lang magbabayad." Sadyang hininaan niya ang boses niya para hindi na marinig ni kulugo.

"Uhh.. sige.. salamat.." sobrang napahiya si Sasuke sa nangyari kaya simula noon ay hindi na niya gaanong kinakausap ang mga ka-team.

_At bakit ko ba pinabayaan_

_Mawala nang di inaasahan.._

_Parang nasayang lang_

_Nawala na, wala nang nagawa.._

Simula ng nangyaring yun, lagi na lamang inisip ito ni Sasuke, _Bakit ko ba pinabayaang mawala ung perang yun..! Waaah! Asar!_

_Panay ang plano ngunit panay ang urong_

_At inabot na ng dulo ng taon.._

_Graduation natin nung biglang nag-absent partner ko_

_Tadhana nga naman, naging magpartner tayo.._

_Eksakto na ang timing.._

_Planado na ang sasabihin.._

_Ngunit hanggang huli_

_Wala akong nasabi.._

Huling "sparring-training day" na ng team ni kulugo dahil kukuha na sila ng iba't ibang exams kinabukasan. Dapat talaga sana ay si Sir Kakashi mismo ang magtetraining kay Sasuke habang nagiisparring sila Naruto at Sakura. Kaya nga lang ay mukhang wala na namang battery ang relo ni Sir Kakashi at na late na naman siya. Si Naruto naman, pagkarating sa meeting place nila kung sila magttraining at nakitang wala pa si Sir Kakashi, umalis uli at kumain muna ng sandamakmak na ramen.

Naiwan si Sasuke at Sakura, silang dalawa lang..

"Uhmmm.. Sakura?"

"Ha?"

_Ang ganda niya talaga.._ isip-isp ni Sasuke. "Uhmm.."

"Ano yon, Sasuke?"

"Ah.. eh.."

"Huh?"

"S-s-sakura, ah kasi.. ma-ma-ma.. maha.."

Biglang sumulpot si Sir Kakashi.. at walang nagawa ang kawawang si Sasuke.

_At bakit ko ba pinabayaan_

_Mawala nang di inaasahan.._

_Parang nasayang lang_

_Nawala na, wala nang nagawa.._

_**End ng Flashback**_

_Napatunganga nang bigla kitang nakita_

_Pagkalipas ng mahabang panahon_

"Uhmm.. Sasuke! Yoohooo!" nagtataka pa rin si Naruto kung bakit hindi siya mapansin pansin ni Sasuke.

_Sobrang alam ko na ang aking sasabihin_

_At ako'y napailing sa ganda ng ngiti mo sa akin.._

Dahil sa pag-yoohoo na iyon ni Narutong kulugo, napatingin s Sakura sa direksyon na iyon. Nakita niya si Naruto na binebelatan ang kaharap niya na si Sasuke na nakatingin sa kanya. Nang napansin niyang nakatulala sa kanya si Sasuke, nginitian niya ito. Napansin ni Naruto na medyo natauhan si Sasuke at pulang pula na ang mukha nito.

_At nang ikaw ay nilapitan_

_Bigla na lang napaligiran_

_Ng iyong mga anak_

_Mula sa pangit mong asawa.._

Natauhan na si Sasuke at nabuo ang loob na magtapat na kay Sakura. Nang lalapitan na niya ito, dalawang bata ang lumapit kay Sakura. Ang batang babae ay may pink din na buhok na katulad ng kay Sakura at ang isa naman ay batang lalaki na may hugis bao o hugis bunot na buhok ng katulad ng kay kapal-kilay.

"Mommy!" sabi pa ng dalawang bata.

Natigilan si Sasuke. Umatras siya at bumalik sa sulok.

_At bakit ko ba pinabayaan_

_Mawala nang di inaasahan.._

_Parang nasayang lang_

_Nawala na, wala nang nagawa.._

Doon sa sulok, halos hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Sasuke sa nasaksihan. Nagbilang siya sa sarili niya ng mahina para makabawas ng tension at lungkot, _One.. two.. three..!_

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" sigaw ni Sasuke.

Idinilat ni Sasuke ang mga mata niya. Una niyang nakita si Naruto na hanggang tenga ang ngiti at si Sakura na medyo nag-aalala.

"Wahahaha! Grabe ka matulog, Sasuke! Tulo laway mo! Napagod ka sa training no! Ako nga hindi man lang nahirapan!" pagmamayabang pa ni Naruto.

_Panaginip lang pala._ Kinapa ni Sasuke ang bibig niya at… may laway nga! Tumingin siya kay Sakura at medyo nakangiti ito na namumula-mula..

_Ang ganda pa rin talaga niya.. kaya lang.. nakakahiya!_ Isip-isip ni Sasuke habang umiiwas ng tingin kay Sakura.

**The End**

**(Ang Wakas)**

Sana po Review kayo ha! Salamat po ulit! Review po kayo ha.. Tsaka basa po kayo ng "Are Jokes Really Half Meant?".. Naruto rin po un.. Review po.. kulit ko.. Cge, thnx!


End file.
